1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device that is adapted for improving the quality of images (or pictures), and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are becoming very popular because of their advantageous features, such as, light weight, slimness, and low driving voltage. Furthermore, the LCD is growing in popularity because LCD devices are now being applied to office automation equipment, audio equipment, video equipment, and so on.
The LCD devices make use of the light transmittance characteristics of liquid crystal by varying an applied voltage and converting electric signals into visual information, thereby displaying an image (or a picture). The liquid crystal may be of a material which is in a medium state between liquid and crystal.
Actually, the LCD device according to the related art may include a color filter substrate, a substantially thin film transistor substrate, and a liquid crystal layer substantially interposed between the color filter substrate and the thin film transistor substrate. The color filter substrate may include: color filters, each having red, green and blue sub-color filters which realize a color scheme; a black matrix substantially separating the sub-color filter and shielding light; and a substantially transparent common electrode applying a voltage to the liquid crystal layer. In fact, the thin film transistor substrate may include: a plurality of gate and data wires, substantially arranged in vertical and horizontal directions, defining a plurality of pixel regions; substantially thin film transistors each formed at the crossing of the gate wires and the data wires; and pixel electrodes formed on the respective pixel regions.
Such color filter substrate and thin film transistor substrate, as configured above, may be separated at a fixed distance by means of spacers, so that a cell gap may be provided between them. These substrates are substantially combined by a seal pattern which may be formed on the outer edge of an image display area, thereby producing a liquid crystal panel.
Moreover, a silver (Ag) paste dot pattern substantially having an electrical conductivity and an adhesive property may be formed on the edge of the thin film transistor substrate. The silver paste dot pattern grounds the common electrode on the color filter substrate. In other words, the common electrode on the color filter substrate receives a common voltage through the silver paste dot pattern.
However, adhesive defects frequently occur with the silver paste dot pattern in the related art of LCD devices making it difficult to apply a stable common voltage to the common electrode on the color filter substrate. The resulting unstable common voltage applied to the common electrode on the color filter substrate may cause the substantial deterioration in the quality of images displayed by an LCD device which includes the silver paste dot pattern.